The advancement of technology has broadened the capabilities of devices, creating opportunities for new and advanced solutions to common problems. These advances in technology enable providers, such as retailers and service providers (e.g., food service providers), to continue making improvements to the customer experience, as demanded by their customers.
One area still requiring improvement for providers involves receiving feedback from customers and/or staff. Many customer surveys are generic and don't provide quick or immediate feedback. Preparing and distributing the surveys may also be complex, time-consuming, and inefficient for providers. In addition, by the time the provider receives the results of the survey, it may be too late to resolve all or a part of the issues identified in the survey. Furthermore, surveys are often seen as intrusive and time-consuming to the individuals that are asked to respond. As a result, providers run the risk of upsetting their customers by bothering them with surveys that don't provide them timely feedback.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a method for determining feedback to a polling statement that is fast and convenient for both the providers and the customers, thereby avoiding the above, and other, drawbacks associated with the current art.